Damn, He Smells Good
by BettyHT
Summary: Three women and one man. How is he supposed to choose when all three want him, but he can only romance one. Who will he choose? A one-shot.


_**Damn, He Smells Good**_

With a basket on her arm, Barbara Scott headed to the general store. She needed a number of little things and it would be easier to carry all the little packages in a basket than to try to juggle them. She had never been particularly gifted in juggling, but carrying a basket would allow her to be much more feminine and she had seen Adam Cartwright drive a carriage by not more than twenty minutes earlier. If she was lucky, he was in town to do errands for his family's ranch and she would have a good opportunity to talk with him and spend a little extra time with him. The general store was centrally located where he was likely to be so her trip for her list of supplies was a great maneuver. She was quite proud of thinking of it especially as she needed all those little items anyway. As she walked to the store, she was a bit dismayed though to see Adam talking with a tall dark-haired woman on the walk outside the bank. It had to be that new schoolteacher. School was due to start the following Monday. Barbara wished it had already started. Then she wished there was a way she could find a reason to walk by the couple to discover if the conversation was about school or if it was of a more personal nature. If she had walked closer, she might have found that it was a bit of both.

"I did so enjoy the time with you last night, Adam. Not only were you a big help with the lessons and telling me about my students, you told me so much about the town and the people here that I feel more comfortable already. You made me laugh and relax. I was so nervous about everything, and you knew that and put me so at ease."

"It was my pleasure, Prudence. I'm sure that you will make many friends here and have many enjoyable evenings. You are very fine company, and I hope that we can spend a few more evenings together and perhaps not always have to spend the entire time working."

"As a member of the school board, though, I'm sure you know that there are some very strict rules about who I may see and what I may do."

"Yes, I was outvoted on some of those. It seems our school board members have tired of recruiting teachers only to see them marry after a year. They're hoping that you will at least complete the three years of your contract."

"Oh, I plan to do that, although if there was the prospect of marriage to the right man, I must admit that I too would be sorely tempted to break that contract."

"Please don't say that to anyone else. There's been enough turmoil about hiring a new teacher every year." Adam took her arm then and helped her up into her small carriage. "Now, if you look around your schoolhouse and find that there's something you need, you can find me at the general store in about an hour. I can get what you need or order it there."

"Thank you, Adam. I'll do that." The scent of leather and bay rum lingered after Adam took his leave. Pru watched him walk away with that long legged stride. _Damn, he smells good. He looks pretty damn good too._ Then she blushed a bit wondering what her dear mother would think if she knew what her daughter was thinking at that moment.

At Hiram Wood's office, Adam met the daughter of another new arrival in town. Mercedes Davister's father was the new superintendent of the biggest mining operation in the Comstock. He was going to try to make the silver mining profitable again with the introduction of modern methods and machinery. She greeted Adam with enthusiasm and a big hug that promised there would be more if he was willing. They had become acquainted in San Francisco and Sacramento. Merce knew that her father would be pleased if she finally settled on one man and got married, and he would be very pleased if that man was Adam. She hadn't been able to coax enough romantic interest from the tall dark cowboy though she never stopped trying. Adam smiled indulgently at her.

"We're starting where you left off, I see."

"Why not? You never told me to stop."

She had a wicked grin, and he had to admit he enjoyed her flirting and her obvious desire for him. She made no secret of her admiration and respect for him too. It did a lot for his ego to have such a vivacious and attractive woman openly admire and desire him. However he worried that if he gave in to her too much, she might tire of him and move on to another conquest. It was a reversal of the classic roles with him playing hard to get and she as the aggressor which she seemed to enjoy very much. She kept one arm linked through his and her other hand on his forearm as she leaned into him pressing enough of her up against him to let him feel her warmth without being too brazen that someone might call her a hussy. Looking earnest and solemn as if they were in the most serious of conversations, she gazed up at him and spoke softly.

"If you were willing, tonight could be the night."

Just as softly so as not to be overheard, he answered. "You are incorrigible."

"And it's one of the things you like about me the most, I think."

Laughing, he nodded. "It is. You always make me smile."

"I could make you do a lot of other things if you would only let me try."

"That may be what I'm afraid of."

"Adam, you have faced gunfighters and rustlers and various other dangerous men, and you're afraid of me?"

"More than any of them."

"Good. That only confirms that you are the smartest man I've ever met." She laughed then when Adam laughed.

"I do have to get some legal papers signed and sent off today. I have an appointment with Hiram though so I do have to cut this meeting short although as usual you have made my day brighter."

"Anytime, dear Adam, anytime." He knew that those words meant so much more than the innocent words might sound to anyone else who heard them. He tipped his hat to her as she glided away from him. As he turned to go into the office, she took one last good look at him keeping that picture of him in her mind even as she took a deep breath still inhaling that scent of leather and bay rum that she enjoyed so much. _Damn, he smells good._

After Adam concluded his appointment with Hiram Woods, he headed to the general store where he saw Barbara Scott. She had dawdled in the fabrics and sewing materials section as long as she could and was about to give up when he finally came through the door. She made a show of picking up the items she had decided on buying nearly a half hour earlier and carried her basket to the counter to check out. That put her directly in Adam's path and got her a smile and a greeting. He talked to her about her uncle and his illness and asked if there was anything he could do. She only said that she was confined to the house so much that she missed seeing her friends. Adam said that he would be by again as soon as he could because he had very much enjoyed their chess matches that Sunday afternoon. They talked a bit then about the latest books they had read, and Adam said he would stop by with the book he had finished reading because Barbara had not yet read it. Then there was nothing more that Barbara could think to say and had to bid him good day. As she walked out, the scent of leather and bay rum lingered. _Damn, he smells good._ She thought that every time he was near her, and wondered why she could never let him know how much she cared for him and wished he would kiss her.

A short time later, Adam gathered up the items on the list from his father and the one from Hop Sing. He carried the crates out to the carriage and deposited them in the back. As he drove from town, he was distracted by his own thoughts and never saw any of the three women who were on his mind. He was thinking very much about all three. One by one he listed the pluses and minuses of each for a long-term relationship. He would never consider being involved with more than one woman at a time so he had to make a choice. All three in their own way had let him know that they were interested in him. He was interested in all three. He found it surprising that as he evaluated the three for a long-term relationship, the choice was actually very clear. He smiled and decided that the next day, he would come back to town to see that one lady and see if she was as interested seeing him as he was in seeing her. Three sets of eyes watched him until his carriage disappeared from sight with all three hoping that he would come back for her.


End file.
